Reaffirming
by CrueFan21
Summary: Anna and Kristoff recently had a big fight. Is there love strong enough to put the pieces back together? A Kristanna oneshot.


Reaffirming

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the kingdom of Arendelle. Queen Anna stood outside on the balcony, looking down at the town below her. There wasn't a single person in sight. Everybody had turned in for the evening. She knew that she should do so too, but something was on her mind. There had been a big argument between her and Kristoff recently. It was an argument that really escalated into something ugly. The argument was over something silly, but at the same time is also wasn't.

Since they got married, Kristoff had become King consort of Arendelle. He was quickly thrust into a world so unfamiliar to him, that he found himself doing things he didn't have a clue about. It had been five years since then. They had a son named Jon, who was a blessing for both of them, but even still, Anna could tell that Kristoff longed for a part of his old life. A few days ago, he asked Anna if he could take Sven up to the mountains for some ice harvesting. Since becoming king, his job of Official Ice Harvester and Deliverer had been given to another man. Even though he understood that it had to be done, Kristoff still missed harvesting ice. He rarely got to do it anymore.

When he approached Anna on the subject, she reminded him that they were scheduled to travel to a nearby kingdom for a party that they had been invited too. Kristoff told Anna that she should just go in his place, but Anna reminded him that both the king and the queen of Arendelle should be present. One thing led to another, and soon the two were arguing about how Kristoff sometimes didn't take his role as king seriously. Kristoff maintained that he did his assigned duties all the time, he just wanted a break from it all. But to Anna, that wasn't acceptable. She told him that if he wanted a break, then he should do so when the two of them could take off. After all, running a kingdom was a big responsibility. At that point, Kristoff got tired of arguing and stormed off. He left the kingdom with Sven and had been gone for a whole day. Now, standing out on the balcony, Anna was beginning to worry about him. Sure, he had been gone for many days when he was ice harvesting, but this time was different. He had left angry, so what if it would be weeks before he returned? She suddenly felt guilty for yelling at him.

From behind her, came the pitter patter of little feet. Anna turned around to see their five-year-old son, Jon, walking towards her. He was in his pajamas and holding the stuffed reindeer they had given him for Christmas last year.

"Momma, are you OK?" he asked.

"Jon, what are you doing out here? It's cold and it's late. You should be in bed," Anna asked.

Jon walked closer to his mother, so she could pick him up in her arms. The little five-year-old boy rubbed his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. I miss daddy," he said.

"Aw, sweetie," Anna cooed. "I miss him too."

"But I heard you guys yelling at each other. Are you going to break up?" Jon asked.

"What? Of course not! Jon, your father and I love each other very much. We'd never break up," Anna reassured.

"But you guys were so mad. And daddy has been gone for a while," Jon pointed out.

"Oh, sweetie. It's OK. Mommy and daddy just had a little argument, that's all. Everything is fine. I promise."

"But why were you fighting?"

"Well, daddy wanted to do something, and I didn't want him to do it. We had a disagreement, that's all."

"What was it about?" Jon asked.

"You know how your daddy loves ice harvesting?"

"Yeah, he loves ice a lot!" Jon said.

Anna laughed. "Yep. He wanted to go ice harvesting, since he hadn't been in quite a while. However, he wanted to do it when we already had something planned. I was upset at him for it."

"Oh. I see. I just hope you don't split up," Jon worried.

Anna kissed him on the cheek, then brought him closer to her neck.

"Jon, we're a family. We'd never spilt up. We'll always be together. I love your father, and he loves me. And we both love you. Don't you worry about a thing," Anna promised.

"Ok. I won't worry," Jon said.

"Good. That's my little boy. Now, let's get you back to bed," Anna said.

"But I'm not tired!" Jon protested.

"Now, Jon, little princes need their rest. Trust me, you'll appreciate it in the morning."

"Ok, Momma," Jon relented.

Anna carried Jon back to his room, tucking him into bed. She smiled at him as she pulled the covers over him. She then gave him one last kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Jon. I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too, momma," Jon replied.

Anna smiled. The love she had for her son was beyond measure. She blew out the candle and exited the room, not realizing that there was someone in the hallway behind her.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called out.

Anna spun around to see Kristoff standing there. He was wearing his traditional ice harvester outfit. Just seeing him in it, brought back memories for Anna.

"Kristoff! I didn't you were back," Anna said.

"Yeah, I got in an hour ago," Kristoff revealed.

"How long have you been standing there?" Anna asked.

"A few minutes. I heard you and Jon, so I thought I'd come to see what's up."

"Wow. I didn't even see you. I guess it's pretty dark in these hallways."

"Yeah. You're so natural with him. I always knew you'd be a great mother," Kristoff complimented.

Anna smiled. "And I always knew that you'd be a great father," she said.

"Can I see him?" he asked.

"Yes, but I just put him to bed, so don't wake him," Anna warned.

"I won't."

Kristoff stepped inside, sitting down on the bed, so he could face his son. He smiled and gave him a kiss of his own.

"Goodnight my little man," he whispered.

The two then left the room, walking back out to the balcony, but without saying a word. Eventually, Kristoff was the one to break the silence.

"Anna, about what I said to you earlier, I didn't mean it. You know how much I care about the people of Arendelle. I was wrong and should have put my duties first."

"Kristoff, you don't have to apologize. I should be the one to do so. I know how much you love ice harvesting. Heck, it was your life for many years. I think the king and queen of Labraza would have understood if you couldn't make it. As long as one of us was there, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, but there are priorities. It goes without question that my role as king and a father to our child is at the top of the list," Kristoff said.

"But still, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It wasn't right," Anna confessed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, too," Kristoff apologized. "Even though we've been married for five years, sometimes I get the longing for the life that I had before we met. But as much I enjoyed those years, I would rather have my life with you, Anna. If I had to choose all over again between helping you find Elsa or living by myself, I'd choose you.

Overwhelmed by his confession, tears began to pour from Anna's eyes. She could tell how much Kristoff really loved her. Many people dream of finding their true love, and some never find it, but Anna found hers, and she sure struck gold when she did.

"I love you, Kristoff," Anna said.

"I love you too, Anna. Forever."

"Five years of marriage, and you still make me so happy," Anna said.

"I guess I just have that kind of effect on people," Kristoff surmised. "But you make me so happy as well."

Anna smiled. "Tell you what, husband of mine, the ice can have you tomorrow, if I can have you tonight," Anna proposed.

"Hmm. You drive a hard bargain," Kristoff joked. "But I accept."

"Good. I think you'll find this bargain to your liking," Anna said, sensually.

With that, Anna and Kristoff went to their bedroom, closed the curtains, and unleashed their love. Whatever ill feelings they once had, were gone forever. All was well in the kingdom.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of fluff with this one! Let me know if you'd like to see another passionate Kristanna fic like this one.**


End file.
